


The Darkness and the Soul

by LordJaric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJaric/pseuds/LordJaric
Summary: Lucy's death had brought a great pain to the guild. They pulled themselves together refusing to let grief consume them and moved forward in their friend's memory. But the arrival of a new enemy not only threatens Fiore but also brings Fairy Tail's world crashing down when their old friend returns.





	1. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been posting this story up on Fanfiction but have decided to start using AO3 as well. So if the format is a little weird its because I'm using this site for the first time. I hope you all enjoy this story.

The sun rose on Magnolia on a crisp clear morning. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. The long peace the city had earned remained undisturbed. Just another beautiful day.

"This place makes me sick." A short dark-haired woman wearing a short skirted, no sleeve, dark red kimono stated in disgust. There was an emblem of a black tilted rosebud on her right arm.

"What's wrong, _Yorokobi_?" A large muscular man asked in a humorous tone. He was wearing only black pants and boots, scars where all over his torsos. His emblem was a dark blue on the right of his chest. "The happiness resonating from this town to much for you?"

"Shut it, _Toprak_! The woman glared at him. "Why did I even agree to come here?"

"Because you wanted to see him." A blond-haired man wearing light armor stated calmly. The white emblem he had hidden on his back. He had been dealing with the two bickering back and forth the whole way to Magnolia and he couldn't wait to get away from them even for just a moment. "Even though I told you I would be the only one directly involved in making contact."

"So why is _Muerte_ here." _Yorokobi_ pointed to a bald tan skinned man wearing dark robes. He was sitting cross legged against a tree while spreading white face paint all over his head, covering the red emblem on the back of his head.

"If the first stage of this mission succeeds then we will be treading on sacred ground next." The man said in a deep voice as he moved on to put black face paint around his eyes. "I came to make sure no disrespect is conducted."

"If all you are going to do is complain, _Yorokobi_ , then go home." The blond said as he rubbed his temple. The woman glared at him. "I have a mission from _King_ to complete. I only needed _Toprak_ for this assignment."

"Fine!" The woman growled as she stormed off to a nearby tree. "I'll just stand over here 'soaking' in the joy of this place."

"So, let's run through the plan again." The blond said as stood next to the shirtless man. As he did so he took out a small bead, the size of pin-needle head from a pouch that contained many more. He examined the bead and the swirling mass within it.

"The plan is from me to cause enough of a disturbance to draw attention with you at the heart of it." _Toprak_ stated nonchalantly. "If the target shows up you stick him with one of those bead things."

"A simplistic way of putting it." The blond said with a sigh. He started to walk towards Magnolia. "I'll be back when I complete the task."

"And if you don't come back." _Yorokobi_ asked with no hint of concern in her voice.

"Then you continue the mission." He stated as he continued to walk. "If you can't then just head back to the base."

* * *

"Now focus, Happy." A back cat stated firmly. He was looking at the sitting blue cat along with a white cat standing next to him. "You must concentrate on your magic."

"You must feel the flow of your magical energy." The white cat said in calmer tone. "You must be able to control you magic to transform."

"I'm trying." The blue cat said in a strained voice. His eyes contorted as he tried to focus.

Lucy watched on from a distance from where she sat with a small smile as Lily and Carla went on with their lesson with Happy. It was rare for her to see the blue exceed take things so seriously. Happy had approached his fellow exceeds the other day begging them to teach him how to transform like they could. He wanted to be able to do more in fights other than his usual supporting role. Carla and Lily were more then happy to help their comrade. So today was the first lesson for the blue cat in the forest at the edge of town.

"You got this, Happy!" A pink haired boy yelled. "Show them what you can do!"

"Hush, Natsu." She said as Carla shot a glare in their direction. "This isn't a competition. It's only his first day. Carla and Lily are only just starting him on focusing his magic before they even get to teaching him the basics of transformation."

"Whatever." Her partner said with a huff. "I bet Happy will gain the ability to transform faster than they did." Lucy rolled her eyes at his usual impatience. But that was Natsu being Natsu. And she loved that about him. Yes loved. The blonde didn't really know when it happened but she only recent came to the realization that her feelings for her best friend were more than friendship. There were moments when Lucy wanted to tell him how she felt but she was to content with her current relation with Natsu. She returned her attention to the exceeds just as Happy let out an exacerbated cry before he fell onto his back.

"I can't do it!" He cried as he shook his paws into the air.

"It is only your first day." Carla said while giving him a reassuring pat on the head. "It took me nearly a year before I could transform."

"Don't worry, Happy." Lucy said as she and Natsu walked up to the exceeds. "You'll get there eventually no problem."

"And when I do," there was a devious smile that she didn't like on the blue cat's face, "I might just be able to lift you."

"You stupid cat!" She growled. He never missed an opportunity. "I should rip those whiskers off your-"

Her rant was interrupted as the ground beneath her began to rumble. It was shaking so hard that Lucy and the others couldn't keep their balance. Lucy fell back hard on her backside.

"Ow." She said wincing from the slight pain. "Since when did Magnolia have earthquakes?"

"It doesn't." Carla stated as she picked herself off the ground.

Just as she said that another earthquake hit them. This one much stronger than the last.

"Okay," Lily stated once when it stopped. "That wasn't normal."

"Aya." Happy said appearing a little dazed from the shaking.

"What do you think, Natsu?" Lucy asked turned to her friend.

"I have no idea." Was all he said.

There was a distant rumbling sound coming from within the town. Then the screaming started.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled urgently.

"Aya, sir!" Blue said as his wings appeared and he flew up and grabbed onto the dragon-slayers back taking him into the air towards Magnolia.

"I'll go find Windy." Carla flew into the air.

"I'll get Gajeel." Lily quickly followed suit.

"Wait a minute." Lucy called out but they were already gone. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I'll just run from here." 

* * *

Natsu and Happy flew over Magnolia looking for any disturbances. It wasn't hard to find. The center of the town was in near ruins. The dragon-slayer felt his anger rise as he saw the various people who had been hurt and or were running from the destruction. At the heart it Natsu saw a blond-haired armored man.

"Take us down, Happy." He growled. Once they land Natsu glared at then man who only seemed to smile smugly at his presence.

"Well, well. Just the man I was looking for." The blond stated. "Natsu Dragneel. It's an honor to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" The dragon slayer demanded to know. He threw his hand to the destruction around him. "Is this your doing?"

"I am _Mystiker_ Rolf Gutermuth." The man said with a bow. "I guess you could say I had some hand in all of this."

"That's a long name." Happy stated before Natsu could make a retort.

" _Mystiker_ is simply my title." Rolf said a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yeah, don't think I will be using that." Natsu said offhandedly. This only seemed to anger the blond.

"Have some respect, boy." He exacerbated. "I earned that title."

"It's too similar to a guy I knew." The dragon slayer stated. Then he clenched his fist as they started to smoke. "Besides you've pissed me off. And now I'm all fired up."

Natsu lunged forward his fist bursting into flames. Rolf jumped back as he reached into a pouch at his side and pulled something out. Whatever it was it was to small for the pink-haired man to tell what it was. Suddenly a faint dagger made of ethernano appeared at his fingertips; holding onto the point of the blade. The blond threw the blade but Natsu dodged it and continued forward pulling his arm back. Rolf shoved his hand back to his pouch and pulled it out forming another dagger. He quickly rearranged his hold to the handle. Natsu noticed something being held within the point of the dagger but chose to ignore it as he threw a punch at the man.

Rolf dodge his attack and slashed his ethernano blade across the dragon slayer's chest and the dagger dissipated. Natsu kicked the blond in the torso using the momentum to push himself away. Once the pink head landed a good distance away he grabbed on to his chest filling a slight stinging sensation but it quickly went way. When he looked down to see the damage Natsu saw that he didn't have a wound.

"What the hell was that?" The dragon slayer asked as he looked back at his assailant. However, Rolf seemed to be just as baffled as he was.

"Why didn't it work?" He heard Rolf say under his breath.

"What didn't work?" Natsu demanded to know. "What was that supposed to do?"

The blonde's response was repeating his attack. Rolf lunged forward with his ethernano dagger in hand. The dragon slayer responded with his fist ignited. Natsu dodged the first attack and threw his fist forward. However, Rolf flip into the air and got behind him. The pink-haired man felt the slight sting sensation again in his back. Natsu quickly sent his foot back kicking the man square in the chest sending him flying back. His momentum was only stopped when fell into some rubble.

"Damnit!" Rolf groaned with a wince on his face. "What the hell is going on?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yell before releasing a breath of fire. The blond quickly jumped out of the way of his attack before throwing another dagger at him. He tried to catch it but it passed through his fingers and stabbed him in the shoulder. Just like before there was a stinging sensation and the dagger dissipated. It was starting to annoy the dragon-slayer. "I don't know what you ae trying to do but I'm putting an end to this."

He lunged forward, his fist igniting in both fire and lighting. Natsu set fire through his feet propelling him faster towards his target.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu struck Rolf in the face before he could dodge or block the attack sending the man crashing into the ground. It appeared he wouldn't be getting up from that attack.

"Natsu!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to see his partner running towards him.

"Hey, Luce." He greeted her once she was by him. She must have been running for a while as she was panting. "Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" She let out an annoyed huff. "I got left behind. The only reason I didn't have to run all over town to find you was because of your shouting."

"Sorry, Lucy." Happy said flying down from where he had been watching the fight. "I can only carry one person and you're so-"

"Don't even start!" She yelled. The blue cat just giggled at her frustration.

"Everything is alright anyways." Natsu said before point behind him. "Got the bastard that caused this mess."

"We better help the injured then." Lucy pointed out before looking behind him. "Once we deal with him first."

"Natsu, Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to them. They turned to see Erza and Gray running towards them.

"Hey." The dragon-slayer called back to them. "You're late. Already took care of the problem."

"And he did it in typical Natsu-" Lucy began to say but suddenly stopped. As he was turning to why he saw her widened brown eyes just as the blonde's hands latched onto his shoulder pushing him to the side. "Look out!"

Natsu spun around just in time to see an ethernano dagger fly past him. He saw Rolf on his knees with his hand extended. Erza was there in an instant, her armored fist colliding into the man's face knocking him out cold.

"Wow. Good reflexes Lu-" He started to say but stopped when he saw his partners shocked face and the dagger in her chest. She started to fall forward and Natsu caught her before lowering her to the ground. "Lucy!"

The others quickly joined them, fear gripping their faces. Natsu could feel Lucy shaking in his arms. Her face clenched in pain. The ethernano dagger still in her chest. Why was it still there? Why was it causing her so much pain? It wasn't disappearing like the ones that he had been struck with. Natsu made a move to pull it out but his hand passed through it.

"Lucy, hang in there!" Erza's voice was filled with desperation.

"Happy, go find Wendy!" Gray yelled and the exceed quickly flew into the air.

"It- It hurts." Lucy struggled to say. Her breathing was growing raspier.

"You're going to pull through this." Natsu stated trying to reassure his best friend. However, Lucy began to violently cough and he felt something wet hit his face. He didn't need to check to see what it was. The metallic smell and the bit of red now on Lucy's lips was enough to tell him. The transparent blade was showing no visible wound but it was clearing causing some kind of damage to her.

"I- don't think- I'm going to make it." The blonde stated.

"Don't talk like that." Gray demanded in a shaky voice. "Of course you're going to make it."

"Wendy will be here any moment now and she'll heal you." Erza said clearing trying to sound confident but her voice was shaky as well.

"You're strong enough to make it, Luce." Natsu said while tightening his grip on her.

"Sorry, guys." She said while taking shallow breaths. Her eyes locked on to the dragon slayer. "Natsu, thank you."

"Luce?"

"Meeting you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me." The blonde stated a small smile forming on her face. "Because of you I became a member of Fairy Tail."

"Because of Fairy Tail I made lasting friendships." Lucy said as she looked at Gray and Erza before returning her attention to Natsu. "Because of them I became part of a great family. All because I met you."

"That's probably why I fell-" She started to say before she let out a groan of pain.

"Lucy, save you strength. You can tell him when you're healed." Erza said coming to some kind of realization that Natsu hadn't. He could see a slight buildup of tears in the scarlet-haired woman's eyes.

"Please, I know I'm being selfish right now." Lucy said while raising her hand to Natsu's cheek. He raised his own hand to lightly hold hers which still had some warmth to it. "But- I need to say this."

"You've- You've given me so much." Her voice was becoming more strained as tears began to form in her eyes. "That's why I- I- I lo-"

Lucy didn't finish what she was clearly trying to tell him. Natsu watched has her eyes went dull. Her hand slipped out of his light grasp and fell to the ground. Her head fell back. The ethernano dagger in her chest finally disappeared.

"Lucy." Natsu called to her quietly giving her a small shake. He didn't want to believe what was in front of him. "Come on wake up."

"Natsu." Gray called to him quietly but the dragon slayer ignored him.

"Come on, Luce." He said giving her another light shake.

"Natsu." He heard Erza's shaky voice but he ignored her as well.

"Lucy, please." His voice nearly broke.

"Natsu!" Erza's yell made his head snap up to look at her. Tears were flowing down her face. "She's gone, Natsu."

That was it. Those words. That was all it took to break the damn and let his own tears flow.

* * *

She was halfway back to the guild hall with the others when she noticed that he wasn't with them. So Lisanna turned around and head back to where she knew Natsu would still be. It had just been a couple of days since the death of their close friend and the whole guild was taking it hard but she knew Natsu was taking it the hardest. How could he not?

He and Lucy had been so close with one another. Always going on missions with ever since the blonde had joined Fairy Tail. They were almost always at each other's side. Lisanna would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous at times. She had had that same kind of relationship with Natsu once. But her time away in Edolas had damaged that bond. Natsu and her were still close friends but not like they once were. So Lisanna accepted that and let go of the torch she had for him. But she would still be there for him when he needed it.

She let out a sigh as she tilted her umbrella back enough for her to look up at the cloudy sky without getting wet.

 _Why does it have to rain on days like today?_ She thought with a slight frown.

Lisanna approached the entrance to the graveyard when she noticed someone leaving it. The blue-eyed girl had to take a double take as she thought she saw a ghost for a moment. Then she realized who it was.

"Oh," Anna Heartfilia said upon seeing her. "Miss Strauss is it?"

"Yes. My condolences for your loss Miss Heartfilia."

"The same to you." The woman from the past said in return.

"Is Natsu still there?" Lisanna asked hesitantly looking past the blonde.

"Yes." Anna said solemnly. "He could use a friend right now."

They went their separate ways after that. Lisanna walked through the graveyard until she saw him. Still standing in front of Lucy's gravestone. Right next to her parents. The rain drenching the dragon slayer.

"Hey, Lisanna." He said quietly when she was only a few yards away, never looking up from the gravestone.

"Natsu." She said back to him. "I noticed that you didn't come back with us."

She wanted to ask if he was alright but she knew he was still in pain.

"I just need time to think things through." He stated. "I needed to sort out my emotions."

"I'm so angry and hurt." Natsu said before she could say anything. "I want to do something. Anything to get my anger out. I want to go to that prison with that man who took her way from us and beat him into oblivion."

Lisanna was taken aback when she noticed his clenched hands were smoking.

"And it hurts." He said as he unclenched his hands. "It hurts now to know how she felt about me and I never noticed."

Lisanna brought up her hand to her chest. She could feel the pain in her friend's voice as he let out his grieve. She wanted to do something to help him but was at a lost at what to say. So, she opted to just be there and listen.

"But," Natsu looked up into the sky, "Lucy wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me to wallow in my anger and grieve. She would want me to stay strong."

He turned to look at Lisanna with a small smile on his face.

"So that's what I'm going to do." Natsu said firmly. "To honor her memory."

"Come on." He said as he walked towards her. "Let's head back to the guild."

"Yeah." Lisanna said with a small smile. _Everything was going to be alright._

The loss of there friend wasn't going to keep them down. They were going to keep moving forward.


	2. Falling Backwards

"Just take in deep breaths, Happy." Pantherlily stated firmly. He watched as the blue exceed did as instructed while sitting in the clearing of the forest. "That's it. Now focus on bringing out your magic energy."

A light glow began to form around Happy.

"Yes, just like you've done before." He said while nodding his head in approval. "Now try and stretch your magic out smoothly. Imagine your limbs stretching out with it."

Happy began to scrunch his face and began to let out grunts.

"You can't force it, Happy." Lily stated seeing the exceed struggle like he always did. "You must let it flow freely."

However, the blue exceed seemed to ignore him and continued to force his magic out. Suddenly the light glow dissipated and Happy fell back onto his back and started panting. Lily let out a sigh before moving to sit next his friend. Neither said anything for a minute. Both in their own thoughts.

"Sorry." Happy said quietly. "I just want to be able to do this but I can't focus. Every time I just start to remember…"

"I know." The black exceed said in understanding as he padded his friend's shoulder. It may have been two years but the pain was still there. They didn't let Lucy's passing affect them on a daily basis but the occasional memory would always stir up old feelings. Some good, some bad. For Happy one of those bad memories always coincided with training. His first day of training was the day they had lost her after all. It unfortunately was affecting Happy's progress, but he was still making progress. "Let's call it a day."

The two got ready to head back to the guildhall. Lily quickly took a look around noticing that his partner hadn't returned. Gajeel had accompanied them to the forest to watch the training session. At some point the iron dragon slayer had excused himself saying he had to check something out and said he would return later. Although Lily suspected that Gajeel had just gotten bored and just wanted to find something to do. Or perhaps he went back to the guild where his wife and young son were. No matter, the black exceed would find out eventually.

* * *

Gajeel was growing frustrated as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. While watching Pantherlily and Happy's training session he had caught an unusual scent in the air. It smelled familiar but different. The dragon slayer followed the scent to its source. A hooded figure walking through the market. In any other situation he wouldn't give them a second thought. But the familiarity the dragon slayer was getting from them mixed in with the strange scent was bothering him to no end. It would have been easy to confront them right then and there. But that would have made a scene and Laxus would have his head if he did.

So here he was following them around and he was sure they knew it. They made no gesture to look his way but they had been walking all over the place. They appeared to have no set destination. Gajeel was sure they had walked in a circle a couple of times. Finally, the hooded figure began to move to the main road and started to make there way out of town. Gajeel continued to follow them in silence once they were out of town, waiting to see if they would lead him to something specific. Eventually they came to a stop on a small hill overlooking Magnolia. He finally had enough of waiting anyways.

"Alight," The dragon slayer said with a huff of annoyance, "enough of this cat and mouse shit. Who are you? Your scent has been bugging the hell out of me."

The person didn't answer him. Just continued to stare over the town.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Again, he received no response. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Alright then how about a fight."

This seemed to get their attention as they slightly turned their head towards him. Before he knew it, they were directly in front of him.

* * *

The sliver-haired woman walked down the isolated road surrounded by trees while humming a tone. Her blue robes swaying in the slight breeze. She was rather looking forward to seeing her old acquaintance after so long. The woman wondered if he would be surprised to see them. She continued to ponder until a break in the trees revealed her destination. A rather large and ominous building. Quite fitting for a prison. As she approached the entrance she saw a number of armed men in white robes.

"Halt!" One of them yelled upon seeing her. He pointed his weapon at her. "State your business here."

"Oh, I'm just here to see an old friend." She stated. The silver-haired woman was rather amused by the perplex looks of the guards.

"Visitors are not allowed." A guard informed her. "Turn around and leave immediately."

"You would deny a goddess such as I?" The woman asked. A bit of irritation making it into her voice. "The nerve."

"I will say again." The guard said more firmly. "Leave immediately or you will be arrested."

She didn't make a move to comply with the man's order. This only seemed to upset them and they all began to move towards her with their weapons drawn. However, there attention was quickly diverted when distant yells reached them and bolts of lightning began to starch up into the sky from the other side of the complex.

"Well it seems _Lýsing_ has gotten started." The woman said to herself as she started to count the number of guards in front of her.

"Hey what's going on!"

"Are you part of this!" A guard yelled at her.

She responded buy lifting her hand into the air and several spheres of water, big enough to fit in her hand, began to form around her. One for each guard.

"Desist at once!"

The woman flung her hand forward sending the balls of water at them faster then they could react. The spheres plunged through there mouths or if those were close, their noses. The men dropped their weapons and began to claw at their throats. None of them able to make a sound beyond a slight gurgle.

"Do not despair." The woman said as the men began to fall to their knees. "Relish in the fact that you meet you end at the hands of a goddess."

Soon all of them were lying lifelessly on the ground. She stepped over them and walked up to the large door to the prison. With one swirl of her hand high pressured water cut a hole through the entrance. There were more guards but she made quick work of them. She made her way into the area where prison cells and began were, looking for her objective. She cut down any guards she came across. The various prisoners yelled out to her either with pleas to be released or cat calls. She ignored all of them.

She continued to walk down the dimly lite hallways. Passing cells that did not contain the person she was looking for. She rounded a corner and came across several guards already running towards her with their weapons at the ready. Before she could make a move against them they all of a sudden seized up as an electric current flowed through each of them. They all let out anguished cries before dropping to the ground. Standing behind them was a tall, long blond-haired man with blue eyes. A yellow emblem of a tilted rose was on the side of his neck. He wore heavy armor with a fur cape.

"Well you know how to make an entrance, _Lýsing_." She greeted the man.

" _Shuǐ_." The blond stated before he held up a piece of paper. "Come. I know where he is."

"Such a talker." The silver-haired woman said dully as _Lýsing_ began to walk away.

The sounds of yelling had grown quieter. No more guards ran past his cell for at least fifteen minutes. He could only ponder to what could possible going on that got them into a frenzy. The tension he felt could be cut with a knife. Then he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Not rushed like the guards'. They had a calmer pace to them. Then two very familiar people stopped in front of his cell. He back way from them in surprise.

" _Shuǐ_ , _Lýsing_." He cursed the shakiness of his voice.

" _Mystiker_." The silver-haired woman said with an amused smile. "You seem surprise to see us."

"It's been two years." Rolf pointed out. "I can't imagine why _King_ would send anyone."

"Come on now." _Shuǐ_ said as she waved her hand to send pressured water to cut the bars to his cell. "You still have your value."

"Even after my failure?" He asked cautiously.

"Failure?" She almost sounded surprise but the smirk on her face told him she was taking pleasure in his anxiety. "Your mission was a resounding success."

"What do you mean?" Rolf asked confused. He clearly remembered the beads being ineffective against Dragneel.

"We'll explain on the way back to base." _Lýsing_ stated stoically. "But we are beginning to make our move."

* * *

Erza stood in front of the guild's Master with her two fellow mages as the blond-haired man was looking over a paper as he sat at his desk. The scarlet-haired woman grew anxious as his eyes squinted at the page before him. She knew what was coming. Laxus put it down before giving the three mages a stern stare.

"So, you completed the job." He said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Erza said nervously. "We successfully made sure the artifact made it to its destination."

"But," Laxus growled, "you destroyed a fourth of the town in the processes."

"Yes, sir." She let out a sigh. The scarlet remembered the battle clearly. They had made quick work of the bandits but Natsu had burned down several buildings while Gray froze some entirely in blocks of ice. She may have knocked a few down herself when they had been ambushed.

"It wasn't our fault that we were attacked." Gray pointed out. "Those thieves were after the artifact and we defended it. They were just determined to get it."

"That may be." The Master stated. "You still need to keep control of yourselves. The damage is costly enough that not only will the entire payment for the job have to go towards repairs but the guild will have to forward money as well."

"We deeply apologize for the inconvenience, sir." Erza said with a bow. Then Natsu let out a huff.

"Got something to say, Natsu?" Laxus asked with a slight glare.

The fire dragon slayer opened his mouth to say something but Erza quickly slap her hand over it.

"No!" The scarlet-haired woman said before turning her head to glare at her pink-haired friend. "He doesn't."

She could see the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Unable to say a word with her hand in place Natsu just nodded his head. Laxus smiled seemly satisfied with the lecture before he dismissed them. The three mages exited the office and head down to the first floor of the guildhall where their fellow guildmates were sitting drinking and gossiping.

"You know," Gray spoke up with an annoyed voice, at some point he had lost his shirt, "this is your fault, flame brain."

"What was that ice princess!" Natsu yelled, raising his fist up to the ice mage.

Erza let out a sigh of annoyance. She supposed she could step in and stop them before they started throwing punches. But she was to tired to put forward the effort. The scarlet-haired woman left the bickering mages as she headed for the bar and sat down. A long white-haired woman approached her from the other side of the bar with a delicious sweet in hand.

"Same as usual, Erza." Mira said with a smile as she placed a piece of strawberry cake in front of the requip mage.

The scarlet woman thanked her friend before digging into the sweet delicacy.

"Tough job?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Not so much tough as it was destructive." Erza groaned.

"Well with you three when is it not destructive." An approaching voice filled with humor said.

Erza turned to see a smiling blue-haired woman.

"Hey, Levy." She greeted the script mage. "How is little Ryu doing?"

"He is doing well." Levy said with a smile while turning her head.

Erza followed her line of sight to see a little blue haired boy playing with a young brown-haired girl. She couldn't help but smile as Asuka played with the toddler. The little girl's parents were also watching with smiles on their faces. A growing commotion however drew the scarlet-haired woman's attention. She saw that Natsu and Gray's argument was exalting on would soon turn into a fight. Which would likely draw the whole guild into a brawl. Erza decided that it was time to step in, there was no need for the children to get caught in that mess.

Suddenly something came bursting through the front wall. The object bounced off the ground several times before crashing into the opposing wall. It took a moment for Erza to see that the object was a person. A very familiar person. There was a moment of silence before anyone made a sound.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she ran to her love's side.

Erza could only stare in shock at the state of the iron dragon slayer. The man was bloodied and bruised all over, and unconscious. She could only guess at what could have left the man in such a condition.

"What's going on!" Laxus came running out of his office. Before anyone could answer the Master, Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Everyone, get down!" He yelled.

No one questioned him as they all dropped to the ground. A second later projectiles of some kind came crashing through the front wall tearing it apart. It was several seconds before the attack stopped. When Erza picked her head off the ground she saw that the projectiles were just simple bricks. She then looked out the now demolished wall giving her a clear view of Magnolia. Standing on top of an adjacent building was a hooded figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone yelled as the guild began to pick themselves off the ground.

"Why are you attacking us?" Another demanded. Everyone was yelling for some answers from the assailant.

"You dare!" A strained but dark toned voice yelled. Master Markarov, on his wheelchair, rolled himself up to the front of the guildhall. "You dare harm one of my children and attack our home."

The person just looked at him for a moment before lifting two fingers of their gloved hand up in front of them. A small piece of the building they were standing broke off and hung in the air. Then the figure pointed at Markarov and the piece flew at him.

"Master!" Romeo acted fast and the dark purple-haired boy quickly tackled the old man out of his chair just before the projectile crashed into it.

"You're going to pay for that." Laxus growled as he walked up to the front of the building. Erza watched as he clenched his fist and electricity began to flow around it. "This is what you get when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

The blond Master flung his fist forward sending a blast of lightning towards his target. The figure quickly flung up their hand with their palm outstretched. When Laxus's attack came with a hair's breath of hitting them his strike was suddenly scattered in multiple directions.

Growing tired of sitting by, Erza summoned her sword and was preparing to attack. She stopped herself when she saw movement behind their attacker. The scarlet-hair woman smiled when she saw her pink-haired friend jumped into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he unleashed his attack. The figure turned around just in time to be consumed by the flames. "Got you, you bastard!"

Suddenly the hooded assailant jumped out of the flames towards the fire dragon slayer. They grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him forward. Then got behind him and with a mighty kick sent him crashing in front of the guildhall.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked as she ran to his side.

"Yeah, I'm good." He groaned. Then a cocky smile crossed his face. "Look, Laxus. I did more damage then you could. Maybe I should be master of the guild."

Erza looked at the hooded figure and couldn't help but roll her eyes. The most Natsu had done was singed and tore some of their clothing. She was about to make her own move to attack when something caught her eye. The glove on their right hand had been damaged enough the part of the back of their hand could be seen. What she saw made her heart sink.

"I- Identify yourself!" She demanded. At the corner of her eyes she saw that she got some looks from her guildmates probably due to the shakiness of her voice.

The figure looked at her for a moment before raising their hands to pull down their hood. Erza felt a wave pass over the guild. She could feel it in all her friends. Confusion. Pain. Despair. Erza knew what they felt because she felt it to. All due to who was looking down at them will cold brown eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are now getting interesting. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Digging into the Past

Gray was at a lost what to think. Lucy was alive and she had attacked them. It didn't make sense to him. He had seen her die in Natsu arms. He had been to her funeral where they buried her casket. But there she had been. Standing over them. Once she had revealed herself to the guild they had been to shocked to do anything and she left before they could gather their wits. Now the ice mage stood in the wrecked guildhall with his fellow guildmates lost in his thoughts.

Looking around Gray could see the various emotions on his friends' faces. Levy and Wendy had practically been in tears when they went to the infirmary with Gajeel. Jet and Droy were standing just outside the door waiting on any news from there teammate. Juvia was looking towards him with concerned eyes. Erza looked like she was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Alzack and Bisca were trying to comfort their daughter who just seemed to be terrifying confused. Cana had gone behind the bar and started to drink anything she could get her hands on. Masters Markarov and Laxus where having a quiet conversation by the destroyed wall. There were so many mixed emotions going around it was only making Gray more stressed. The worst however was Natsu.

The dragon-slayer had not said a single word since Lucy's attack. Once she left, he had picked himself off the ground and gone to sit in a corner with his head down. His face unreadable. The only person who dared to approach him was Happy and the blue exceed settled with just sitting on his friend's shoulder, not saying a word. Gray expected Natsu to do something, anything due to the revelation. Yell, scream, punch, kick. But instead the pink-haired man just sat there. And that concerned the ice mage most of all.

"Gray?" Juvia said quietly as she approached him. The fact that she omitted her usual "darling" told him just how concern she was about the situation. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." He said after letting out a tired sigh. "It is just so much to take in. I mean… Lucy. That was her right. How? Why? Why would she do this?"

The water mage placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle grasp. Gray smiled as he placed his hand on hers. Juvia could be overbearing at times but she knew when to be comforting.

A small movement caught his attention. Natsu had picked himself off the ground and moved to the door heading downstairs. This caught everyone's attention as the dragon slayer finally began show some kind reaction. A few minutes passed before he came marching back into the hall. A shovel in hand. Gray acted quickly.

"Natsu, stop!" Gray confronted his friend. He grabbed hold of the shovel but Natsu refused to let it go.

"Get out of my way, Gray." The dragon slayer said under his breath with his head down.

"You're upset, we all are." He tried to calm Natsu down. "But this isn't going to help anything."

"Get out of my way." Natsu growled.

"Natsu!"

"It's the only way!" The dragon slayer yelled as he lifted his head up.

Gray let go of the shovel as he took a step back. All he could see in his friend's black eyes was anguish.

"It's the only way to prove that wasn't Lucy." He continued quietly. "She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't attack us. Fairy Tail was everything to her. It was the family she always wanted. She would never hurt us."

The ice mage was unsure of what do. He couldn't think of any counter to use to stop Natsu's rash action.

"Just let him go, Gray." Laxus intervened with a solemn voice.

"Master?" Gray said hesitantly.

"There is no use trying to stop him." The blond said before letting out a heavy sigh. "And we do need some kind of answer."

There was moment of silence before anyone said anything.

"Maybe I should talk to the groundskeeper first." Mira spoke up timidly. "At least get permission before anything is done."

"That would be the proper thing to do." Laxus stated before turning to the pink-haired man. "Can you wait on that, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer was quiet for a moment before he gave a small nod.

* * *

There he was, as well as others from the guild, looking over the Heartfillia graves, waiting for permission. Natsu had been there a number of times. When Lucy ever came to visit her parents, he would often tag along. Her conversations were always warm as she talked about what was going on in her life. He had done the same in the last two years. Just wanting her to know how things were going and he and everyone else were doing alright. Now his thoughts were in chaos.

"I'm unsure about this." He over heard the groundskeeper say nervously as they talked to Mira.

"I assure," the white-haired woman said, "we wouldn't be doing this if it was the up most importance."

"Recent events have required to exhume the grave of our friend." Laxus stated firmly.

"Um…" the groundskeeper just seemed more nervous, "this wouldn't happen to be about that attack on your guild earlier would it?"

No one gave him an answer and that seemed to shut him up.

"Are you absolute sure about this Natsu?" Gray asked as him as he walked up to his side. "Once you do this there is no going back."

The dragon slayer didn't answer. Instead he turned to look at the graves next to his friend's. The graves of Jude and Layla Heartfillia.

_Forgive me._ Natsu stuck the shovel into the soil over Lucy's grave. It wasn't long before more shovels joined his. He figured the others wanted answers despite there reservations at what they were doing. It took a good hour before they hit the lid of the coffin. They had to use some pullies to get the heavy casket out of the ground. For a moment he just stared at it. Hesitation creeping into his mind. Did he really want to do this? To see the state of his friend after two years or have his worst fears realized. Natsu eventually shook the thoughts off and moved closer to the coffin.

"Natsu?" Somebody said but he ignored them.

He gripped the lid and opened the casket. Natsu felt like someone had just punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees. He looked at where Lucy should have been only to see an empty coffin. His worst fears were becoming true. The person that attacked them could have really been her. Natsu's mind was trying to come with some kind of reason for it but he could keep focus with the tightness in his chest distracting him.

"Have you notice this ground being disturbed at all in the last two years?" He heard Erza demand. Probably towards the groundskeeper.

"N- No." The man stuttered. "I would have known if any of the graves had been disturbed."

"Damn." Erza growled.

"What are you thinking, Erza?" Gray asked.

"The only answer is that someone came here right after we laid Lucy to rest and-" The scarlet-haired woman paused for a moment before continuing. "and dug her up and took her body."

"But who and why?" Mira asked timidly.

"That's what we have to find out." Natsu said firmly as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest. "I refuse to believe that Lucy would attack us on her own freewill. If that was her then someone or something is forcing her to do it. And we're going to put a stop to it and save Lucy."

Natsu saw the looks in his friends' eyes change from confusing and pain to determination. They all wanted the same thing. Answers to what was going on and to get there companion back from whatever darkness was holding her. Now they just had to find the ones responsible.

* * *

The long green-haired man walked down the elegant hallway with an air of confidence. After years of preparation he could finally put his plans into action. He had gathered the resources. He had the information. Powerful wizards serving him. And he had the ultimate weapon under his control. He couldn't help but smile at that last thought.

He came up two doors with guards. They opened them to reveal a large sunset lite room with a long table with eight people sitting at it at the center. The hostess, whose back was to him, turned to look at the green-haired man.

" _King_ Sado." _Queen_ Igraine said with a smile. "So, you finally decided to join us for dinner."

"I had things to attended to." The green-haired man said as he moved to sit at the other end of the table.

"Now that you are here can we eat already?" _Toprak_ Berk Uzun groaned. "I'm starving."

"Now, now." Igraine said calmly before waving to the empty seat next to her. "We are still waiting for one more member."

"Gods shouldn't be made to wait on others." _Shui_ Hai Jiang said as she spun to smalls spheres of water around each other in her hand.

"You and your god complex." _Yorokobi_ Suzume Kurosawa rolled her eyes before sitting back on her chair and placing her feet on the table.

"Put your feet back onto the ground, Kurosawa." _Lysing_ Geir Thorsen said firmly. The woman did so with a mumble.

"You lack manners, Kurosawa." _Muerte_ Octavio Vargas said sternly. Suzume glared at the tan-skinned man.

"Undisciplined lot." A man next to Sado said under his breath. He turned his green eyes to Ronin to see him looking rather annoyed. Out of the group he had gathered the long dark-haired man was still a mystery to _King._ He refused to go by any title Sado tried to give him and even refused to give his name, just said Ronin would be what he would go by and that it meant something to him. Sado decided to let the comment slide and turned his attention to the remaining member.

"Gutermuth," he called to the blond-haired man, "you've been awfully quiet since your return."

"Well, I was in prison for two years." Rolf stated. "I wasn't expecting to be rescued."

"We couldn't bust you out until we could make our move." Suzume said with a hint of annoyance. "We had to wait for our newest member to be ready."

"I don't understand." The short blond-haired man said with a confused look. "The-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when the doors opened. A woman walked in wearing a blue dress and white-laced gloves reaching up to her elbows. Her blonde-hair was done up in a bun. Part of a black circle could be seen peaking up above the neckline of her dress. Her brown-eyes looked at Sado coldly before she bowed her head. _King_ couldn't help but smile as Rolf looked at the woman then to him with a confused expression at the sight of Lucy Heartfilia.

" _Finis_ ," Sado addressed the woman by her title. It wasn't as flashy as the others but he thought it was appropriate for her. "I trust your mission was success?"

"Yes, sir." She said in a flat tone.

"Lucy, dear," Igraine said, cutting into the conversation and motioning to the seat next to her, "take a seat. We wouldn't want the chef to have to recook dinner."

Once the young woman took her seat servants standing at the side of the room moved in to start placing food in front of them and fill glasses with wine. There was light conversation between the more talkative members, while the more stoic members kept to themselves. Until Suzume turned her attention to the newest member.

"So, your mission was a success, right." The dark-haired woman asked, a hint of distain in her voice.

"Yes." Lucy said quietly as she continued to eat.

"Care to elaborate." Suzume glared at the blonde sitting across from her.

"I assaulted one of the Fairy Tail members, attacked their guild and revealed myself to them."

There was a moment of silence from the group as they all seemed to be shocked by her actions. Sado himself was surprised by her actions but not disappointed. That thought was not shared by others.

"You what?" Suzume yelled as she sat up. "Are you stupid or something."

"My orders were to give Fairy Tail motivation to stand against us when we make our move." Lucy stated simply. "I would say they are now probably invested."

"I still do not understand why you need to make this complicated." Ronin stated to Sado, cutting into the conversation. "Why make the goal difficult to obtain?"

"A challenge is need for our goal." _King_ informed once again, "It will put more meaning into our victory. And what better challenge then Fiore's strongest guild."

"She still didn't have to go as far as she did." Suzume growled as she continued to glare at Lucy who had stopped eating and decided to give the dark-haired woman her attention. "Didn't you tell us what Fairy Tail does for its members? By doing what you did, especially revealing yourself to them, I'd say they're well past motivated."

"Oh well," Lucy said offhandedly. "I followed my orders in the way I thought best. Which is of no concern of yours."

The tension in the room began to rise as the two women stared each other down. Everyone else quickly picked up their wine glasses, everyone but Rolf who was unfamiliar with the quarrel between the two. Therefore, was unprepared when the table began to shake violently from the magical energy being unleashed. Causing everything on the table to spill all over.

"Now, now, you two." Igraine cut into the tension between the two. Scolding them like a mother would to her children. "You've ruined dinner."

With that said they all began to dismiss themselves until only _King_ and _Queen_ were left.

"Well that was an eventful meal." Sado said as he got up from his seat and walked around the table to stand next to Igraine.

"With such a colorful group tension is bound to rise." She pointed out with a small smile.

"It keeps them on their toes at least."

"So, what is the plan now?"

"I have a mission in mind but that can." He said as he extended his hand to her. "Shall we retire to our chamber."

"Yes." His queen said as she took his hand. "Lets."

* * *

Laxus slowly walked back to the guildhall. His thoughts were racing. When the master saw the empty coffin, he felt his heart sink. The blond honesty was hoping Natsu's earlier delusion was right. That the person that had attacked them wasn't really Lucy. Perhaps they were an impersonator or a copy to throw them off. But the empty casket only confirmed it was there former celestial mage. Now Laxus needed to figure out what to do. He had no leads to go on. Without one the master couldn't do anything. He could take some reassurance in the new determination his kids had mustered.

He made it to the damaged guildhall to see that the members who hadn't come with them to graveyard hard at work cleaning up the damage. Upon seeing him Wendy walked up to the master. Gajeel must have been seriously injured were Laxus's thoughts upon seeing how tired the blue-haired girl was.

"Master," the young girl said timidly, "what did you find."

"An empty coffin." Laxus said after a moments hesitation. He could see that the answer was not settling well for Wendy. Tears began to brim in her eyes. He could see the pain, grief and even a bit of guilt in her brown orbs. The master rested his hand on the top of Wendy's head to give her some comfort before moving to the stairs and making his way to his office.

Laxus sat at his desk letting out a heavy sigh. He then moved to open a drawer pulling a small box out of the compartment and set it down on his desk. His orange-eyes looked at it for a moment before he moved to open it. Inside it were nine gold and five silver keys. Lucy's keys. His thoughts drifted off to a day two years ago.

* * *

_Two years ago_

Laxus felt like he had aged years. He had only been master of Fairy Tail for a few months and a member had been lost. Lucy's death had been a heavy blow to the guild. Losing her had been like losing a piece of themselves along with her. But they couldn't stay in their grief forever. They had to move on. And that meant giving the celestial mage's keys away as well. There was only one person anyone would believe that should have Lucy's keys. Laxus gave the keys to Erza when she and the rest of her team took a mission that would have them pass by Sabertooth.

So, when Yukino Agria, Rogue Cheney and Frosch showed up on Fairy Tail's doorstep just days later the blond master was quite surprised.

"Hello you three." Mira greeted them. "What brings you here? Erza and the others didn't miss you, did they?"

"No, we were at the guild when they dropped by." Yukino reassured them. The brown-eyed girl that looked around. "They haven't returned yet?"

"No, they are still on their mission." The takeover mage stated.

"Yukino, Rogue." Laxus decided to step in to the conversation. "If I had known you would be coming I would coming I would not have burden the others to stop by for a delivery. So, why have you come?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Rogue said while looking at his companion.

"May I- um… Speak to you in private, Master Laxus?" Yukino stuttered nervously.

"Alright." Laxus said. He leaded her to his office where they sat at his desk. The orange-eyed man could see that the young woman was tense. Her eyes weren't looking at him. But then she let out a heavy sigh before finally turning to the master and placing a set of keys in front of him. Lucy's keys. "What?"

"I can't summon them." Yukino said quietly.

"What do you mean?" The bewildered master asked. "Lucy would want you to have her keys."

"That's not what I meant." The white-haired woman said while shaking her head. "I literally can't summon them. I've tried but they don't answer my calls."

"Are- Are you saying that they are rejecting you?" Laxus asked wondering how that could be. Yukino was as devoted to her spirts as Lucy was and her was sure that Lucy's spirts knew that.

"That's what I was wondering." Yukino said. "So, I called my own spirits to get answers form them."

She hesitated a moment before continuing.

"They gave me disturbing news. Lucy's spirits have disappeared from the Celestial World."

"They what?" Laxus didn't know how to take that news.

"I'm confused by it as well." The celestial mage stated. "I didn't know what to do or who to talk to. I thought it best to come talk to you first."

"You haven't told anyone else." He asked and Yukino shook her head in response. "What do you think we should do?"

"I could do some research." She suggested. "I will keep up to date with what I find."

"That may be the only thing we can do at the moment." Laxus stated.

"Will you tell the others?"

"We only just lost her." Laxus stated after thinking hard on an answer. "I don't want to get them worked up when we have nothing to go on. It is best we keep this between us for now."

Yukino had agreed with him and left shortly after giving her goodbyes with the guild. She left Lucy's keys in his care and he had kept them hidden in his desk.

* * *

_Present Day_

Laxus held the keys in his hand as he questioned if he had been in the right to keep quiet about. He wondered if he should tell the guild now about the keys. His thoughts clashing, he clenched his hand around the keys.

_Lucy, what happened to you?_


	4. Guilt and Reluctance

Sado sat at his desk looking over some pieces of paper and information they contained. He needed to make sure everything was right before going through with his plans. The prospect at no longer having to cling to the shadows and wait was making him giddy. It wouldn't be long before he would have what was denied to him. The green-haired man couldn't wait to see the life be drained from that woman's eyes. His thoughts were disrupted when the door opened and four people walked in. Rolf, Suzume, Ronin and Lucy stood in line in front of him.

"Good, you're here." Sado stated to them, having called for them earlier. "I have a mission for the four of you."

"Finally." Suzume chimed in. "I was getting tired of being cooped up here. What's the mission?"

"You haven't change a bit in the last two years, _Yorokobi._ " Rolf said dully.

"Shove it," She growled, "or I'll-"

"Quiet." Ronin said sternly shutting them both up.

"As I was saying," Sado said, thankful the dark-haired man's intervention, "I have a mission for you. There is artifact I need you to acquire. It is in the possession of a nobleman at his mansion outside of the town Kiku. You will go there and persuade the nobleman to… donate it to our cause."

"That's it?" Suzume asked sounding somewhat annoyed. "I could do that myself. No need for a group. If he refuses I'll just-"

"Be silent." Ronin cut in again.

"I suspect the nobleman will be having company." Sado said with a smile. He saw Ronin eyes scrunch in response.

"One more question." Suzume said before gesturing towards the Lucy who had been silent through the whole meeting. "Does she have to come?"

" _Finis,_ needs more missions under her belt." Sado stated staring at the blonde who just stared coldly at him. "Besides, I believe her presences will be good for this endeavor. Now go. Make you preparations for your mission."

Suzume, Ronin and Lucy left the room but Rolf remained.

"What is it, _Mystiker_?" Sado asked.

"I have some questions about Heartfilia, sir." The blond-haired man stated.

"No doubt you are wondering why she is here." The green-haired man said with a little amusement remembering Rolf's confusion from earlier.

"I've easily discerned the why, sir." He stated. "I'd like to know how. Dragneel was the target, not that girl. So, why was it her and not him. Heartfilia shouldn't have been affected, only Dragneel. But it was the other way around. How?"

"It is all very complicated." Sado said offhandedly. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with. You only need to know that your mission had been a success. Not in the way we were expecting but a success none the less."

"It was my mission, sir." Rolf said with a hint of irritation. "I think I have the right to know what the results of it were."

"A mission I assigned you." The green-eyed man glared at his subordinate as he stood up. "You only need to know what I feel concerns you. And the reasons for why Heartfilia being here doesn't concern you. Now you are dismissed. Go and prepare for your next mission."

The blond hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Sado sat back down before taking a deep breath. A small smile crossed his face. It wasn't the first time one of his subordinates questioned the nature of Lucy being the one among them but it was better they didn't know the details.

* * *

"What do you mean you're sending us on a mission?" Natsu yelled, anger in his voice.

Windy couldn't help but wince. Master Laxus had called Natsu, Erza, Gray and herself to his office. She hadn't known why he had wanted the four of them but the blue-haired girl couldn't help but feel uneasy. It had only been a few days since Lucy's attack and the whole guild was still on edge. They all suspected another attack, they just didn't know when it would happen. To make matters worse the man that had _killed_ her, if that was what happened, had been broken out of prison on the same day of Lucy's assault. Which only served to raise the suspicion that there was some kind of group effort going on. Now the Master wanted to send them on a mission?

"The tension in the guild is too high at the moment." Laxus stated firmly. "Particularly with you four."

"Master," Erza said with a hint a hint of hesitation, "with all due respect, don't we have more pressing matters going on."

"I know that the situation with Lucy is on your minds but we're still a guild and have a reputation to up hold." The blond said with a sigh. "And we know nothing and can't act. With everyone on edge something is going to snap. You four need do something to clear your heads before another confrontation with- with Lucy."

Wendy could feel all of them tense up at the mention of their friend's name. As well as a pang of guilt in the bit of her stomach.

"So, you're just goanna give us some crap assignment to blow off steam." Gray said with some frustration.

"No." the master reassured them. "The mission is from a respectable nobleman. He has been receiving threats over an artifact in his possession. The relic is of considerable value and would be priceless on the black market. The threats have been delivered in a disturbing manner. Servants that have been out of the manor have been brutally attacked and notes were left behind."

"So, we are to protect this artifact from thieves who seem to be playing with the nobleman?" Erza asked now sounding determined.

"Guard the artifact and catch the thieves." Laxus stated. "These aggressive acts can't go unanswered for."

"Alright," Natsu said bashing his fist into his hand, "I need to blow off some steam."

"Just try not to destroy the mansion in the process." Gray stated plaining.

That had gotten a small chuckle from everyone. Wendy couldn't help but smile. She felt the tension among her friends easy up a bit. Perhaps Master Laxus was right. They needed a mission the get the heads cleared.

"You are to leave in a few hours." Laxus stated after the laughter died down. "Go prepare."

Once they left the office Happy and Carla came flying up to them from the first floor. They quickly informed the exceeds of their mission. They seemed surprised by the sudden assignment but accepted it. Before they could leave for their preparations Wendy stopped them.

"I'd like to check on Gajeel before we go." She stated. The other quickly agreed with her and followed the blue-haired girl to the infirmary. The iron dragon slayer was sitting up in his bed with Levy, with Ryu in her lap, and Lily sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey, guys." Levy greeted them with a smile. Wendy could see the woman's eyes were quite puffy. She had been taking the attack on Gajeel and the guild by Lucy rather hard.

"Hey, Levy." The younger bluenette smiled back before turning to Gajeel. "Just wanted to check up on you before we head out."

"You guys are leaving?" Levy said in surprise. "Now?"

"Master wants us to take on a mission." Erza informed her. "Wants us to clear our heads and maintain our guild's reputation."

"Oh." Was the woman's response.

"How are you doing, Gajeel?" Wendy asked the dark-haired man as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine, kiddo." He waved her off as she moved to heal him further. The young girl dropped her hands feeling a little dejected. Then his large hand landed on her blue head and ruffled her hair. "No need to waste your energy when you're going on a mission."

"He's right, Wendy." Carla pointed out. "You need to conserve you power. Who knows what we will be going up against."

"Okay." The young girl said with a sigh.

"Could I talk to Salamander alone for moment." Gajeel asked eyeing the pink-haired man.

"Sure." Erza said with a nod. "We'll all meet up at the train station, Natsu."

After that everyone left the room leaving the two older dragon slayers to their private discussion. Wendy, Carla and Erza headed to Fairy Hills to gather the essentials for the mission before heading to the station. The three walked down the bustling streets of Magnolia quietly allowing the blue-haired girl's thoughts to go back to what had been plaguing her the past few days.

Her memories of that day two years ago kept on treading into her mind. She and Carla had been flying around the town trying to find the battle. Happy had nearly crashed into before franticly telling them that Lucy had been hurt. They followed him to where the others were but it was already to late. Lucy was gone.

"Wendy, are you alright." Erza asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied while smiling at the scarlet-haired woman. However, Erza gave her a knowing look that told Wendy that she didn't buy the fib.

"Actually, I was thinking about Lucy." The blue hair-haired girl said with a down casted look. "Could I have prevented this if I had found you guys sooner?"

"Wendy," she felt Erza'a hand gently rest on her shoulder, "we've told you before that wasn't your fault. You got there as soon as you could when you heard what happened. Time was just not on our side."

"But-" Wendy started to say but the scarlet-haired woman didn't let her finish.

"No buts" Erza said firmly. "Whatever is going on, you had no fault in it."

"She is right, child." Carla said in a reassuring tone. "You need to keep you chin up. This misplaced guilt doesn't do you any good."

"Okay." Wendy smiled, feeling a little better.

Eventually the made it to the train station where Gray and Natsu where waiting.

"Do we have to take the train?" Natsu groaned. "Can't we walk there."

Wendy was in silent agreement as she wasn't in the mood to be throwing up. Honestly who ever was in the mood for that?

"We need to arrive on time, Natsu." Erza pointed out. "It would take days to get to the nobleman's manor on foot. We need to be there before nightfall."

"Ugh." His head fell back as he let out another groan. "Wendy, could you at least use Troia on me?"

"I suppose I cou-" She started to say but was cut off by her companion.

"No!" Carla said sternly. "She must conserve her energy for the mission."

"But-" Natsu started to say but the exceed wouldn't have it.

"And if Wendy must bear through her motion sickness so must you."

"The lady has spoken, Natsu." Happy chimed in happily.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Natsu seemed dumbfounded.

"I'm always on Carla's side." The blue exceed stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Traitor." The fire dragon slayer pouted.

They all laughed as they got on to the train. But once the train car got moving both Wendy and Natsu were ready to hang out the window green faced. Wendy heard Carla let out a sigh at her predicament.

"Let's get some training in while we have the time, Happy." The white exceed stated.

* * *

"You must be the mages from Fairy Tail." A well dress grey-haired man greeted the group with a smile as they entered the manor's grounds. "I'm Lord Maximillian Powell. Welcome to my home.

"Greetings, Lord Powell." Erza bowed to the nobleman. The others followed, though the scarlet-haired woman and to drag Natsu down by his scarf. "My name is Erza Scarlet. These are my companions, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Carla."

"A pleasure to meet all of you." The Lord said before turning to walk towards the mansion "Come in."

The first thing Erza noticed while walking through the halls of the manor was not the elegant walls, nor the marble floor or even the beautiful paintings. It was the lack of people. She had expected that servants would be seeing to their needs during their stay. But there was no one.

"I can't help but notice that none of your servants are present." She pointed this out to Powell.

"Yes." The grey-haired man said solemnly. "I could no longer guarantee their safety so I sent them home."

"Probably for the best." Gray stated. "If a fight breaks out with these thieves it's better that they don't get caught in the crossfire."

"So, what will we be guarding?" Wendy asked.

"It is in here." Powell motioned for them to follow him through a door.

They walked into what appeared to be a study. There was a desk in front of a large window. On one side of the room were shelfs filled with books. On the opposite wall was a fireplace with paintings hanging on the wall. The Lord walked over to the painting closest to the desk and took it down revealing a safe. He opened it and pulled out a polished wooden box with gold trimming. Powell walked back to them and opened revealing to them a golden sheathed dagger.

"May I?" Erza asked as she moved her hand towards the blade. The elder man nodded and she picked the dagger up and examined it. The sheath was elegantly designed. An emblem of a flower was stamped into it and all along its edge were jewels. The hilt seemed to be made of pure gold and like the sheath had jewelry imbedded into it. Erza removed the dagger from its sheath and examined the blade. It had a shine to it and there were no nicks on it indicating to the warrior that it was never used. She balanced the blade and hilt between her finger to see that they were perfectly weighted to one another. A dagger like this would catch a hefty price. But still.

"Why would someone want this dagger in particular?" Erza asked the Lord as she put the blade back into its box. "Surly you have items of value that thieves could make a profit off of."

"This dagger was a gift." Powell stated. "From the royal family to mine after the Civil War of Ascension for my family's loyalty to King Midori."

"Civil War of what, King who?" Natsu blurted out.

"The Civil War of Ascension was a war for the Fiore throne between King Midori, father of King Toma, against his brother Shinku." Erza stated, remembering that Natsu spent the first years of his life four hundred years in the past.

"Yes." Powell confirmed her statement. "It all started when their father was reaching an age where he could no longer rule effectively. He chose to abdicate the throne but there was a problem with the next in line. His oldest son, Shinku, is considered by many scholars to have been a selfish man with little care for the common man. His father must have seen this and passed him over for his second son, Midori."

"Of course, that didn't go over well with the spoiled prince." Gray chimed in.

"Shinku along with a handful of nobles started a war to gain what he thought was rightfully his." Erza continued the history lesson. "The war didn't last long as King Midori had more support from the people and more nobles who had pledged loyalty to him."

"Such as my family." Powell stated. "The war was ended quickly. The nobles who stood against Midori were executed and their lands forfeited from their families. Those who remained loyal were greatly rewarded."

"What about Shinku?" Windy asked, reminding Erza that the young girl was in the same boat as Natsu. "What happened to him?"

"The King couldn't kill his own brother," the grey-haired man said, "so he banished Shinku and his family from Fiore."

"Well now that that exposition is out of the way," Gray said after a moment of silence, "what's the plan Erza."

"Alright," the scarlet-haired woman said after taking a moment to think, "this is how we'll set up."

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago. Now the full moon was high in the sky letting off a light glow across the landscape. On top of a hill over looking the area were four figures. Rolf, Suzume, Ronin and Lucy's eyes were locked on to the mansion in the distance. Their objective was clear. Break in and steal the royal dagger. But things had been made more complicated thanks to Sado's desire for a challenge.

"Why _King_ insist on making his objective difficult is beyond me." Ronin stated.

"It's his way." Rolf shrugged. "Who are we to question it?"

"Is it Fairy Tail?" Suzume asked.

"Yes." Lucy said solemnly. She could feel the familiar magical energy emanating from the manor. There was a feeling stirring within the blonde but she pushed the remnant away. Such things meant nothing to her now.

"You're not going to choke on us now are you, _Finis?_ " The dark-haired woman took a blatant jab at her. Lucy chose to simply ignore Suzume.

"It's time to move." Ronin said as he started to walk forward. Lucy and the others were quick to follow.

* * *

Gray walked through the halls of the manor keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Erza's set up had been simple. He and Wendy would patrol the interior of the building while she and Natsu guarded the front and back entrances outside. So far, the night had been uneventful leaving his thoughts to wander. The ice mage wondered how Juvia and the rest of the guild were doing. With there current crisis the guild had been quite shaken. Just what had happened to Lucy?

"So much for this mission supposed to take my mind of it." Gray muttered to himself.

He turned his head to look out a large window to see the full moon, as well several objects flying towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way as what looked like purple daggers crashed through several of the windows in the hallway and struck the opposing wall before they disappeared. Then a lightly armored figure jumped through the window.

"You're a fast one." The blond-haired man said.

At the sight of Rolf Gutermuth in front of him the ice mage felt his blood boil.

"You!" Gray seethed as he clenched his fist. "You're the bastard that took Lucy from us. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry about your comrade, she wasn't my target." Rolf stated offhandedly. "As to why I'm here I'm sure you already know. Now why don't we avoid unpleasantries and you tell me where the dagger is."

"Like hell I'd tell you anything." Gray growled as he threw off the coat he had been wearing. "Consider yourself lucky that you didn't run into Natsu. Though I'm still going beat your ass into the ground."

"No one mess with Fairy Tail and gets away with it." The ice mage said as he slammed his fist into his palm and began to cool the air around him.

"Ice maker magic." The blond stated with a hint of interest. "You must be Gray Fullbuster."

A solid looking dagger began to form in Rolf's hand.

"Shall we begin?" The blond charged at Gray.

* * *

Erza was patrolling in a gardened area behind the manor. She probably would have thought it would have been beautiful if all the flowers weren't wilted. Lord Powell must have sent his servants away long enough for the garden to fall in such a state. The scarlet-haired woman returned her focus to her mission, doing her best to keep were mind off other current events.

When she heard the sound of breaking glass coming from around the building Erza would have ran towards it if it hadn't been for the sound approaching footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see a tall, long dark-haired man walking towards her. A katana at his side.

"Erza Scarlet." The man said calmly. He seemed to be eyeing in an analytical way. "Titania of Fairy Tail. A great warrior from what I have been told."

"Who are you?" The requip mage demanded.

"I have no name." The man stated. "But you may call me Ronin."

"I take it you're here for the dagger." Erza stated as she summoned a sword into her hand. "And I take it you are not alone."

"You would be correct, Scarlet." He said as he pulled out his own sword. "I've been told much about your talents. I hope you don't disappoint."

* * *

"Stay here!" Wendy stated to Lord Powell as she ran out the door of the study. Carla hot on you heels. The bluenette's enhanced hearing had picked up the sound of shattering glass. The young girl was making her way for the stairs when she felt a chill. Not the kind in the air. But one that chilled her very being.

"I get stuck with a child." A feminine voice said. "And a cat."

Wendy turned towards to the voice coming up the stairs to see a dark-haired woman. The dragon slayer could almost see the dark energy flowing off her. The closer she got the colder Wendy felt.

"Hmm." The woman smiled. "You're Wendy Marvell, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Carla demanded, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Who I am is none of your concern, cat." She stated before returning her attention to Wendy. The woman's smile grew wider. "What's this I feel? Perhaps you'll prove to me entertaining after all."

* * *

Natsu heard his friends fighting but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place with Happy just as stiff on his shoulder. Just before he heard the sound of combat movement from the tree line had caught his attention. The dragon slayer was ready to send some fire at whoever came out but held back when he saw the blonde hair glowing in the moon light.

"Lucy." Happy said quietly.

"Natsu, Happy." She said as she walked towards before eventually stopping.

The dark-eyed man took in her appearance. Lucy had her hair done up into a high ponytail. She wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt. A black hooded cape was draped over her shoulders. Natsu couldn't but notice a black mark seemingly tattooed into her skin arcing up the neckline of her shirt.

"Lucy, what happened to you?" He asked while staring into her eyes. Natsu was hoping to see some sign of the woman he knew. The one he ran into all those years ago. The one that joyfully joined Fairy Tail. The one that cared so much for others. The one who would fight by his side. But Natsu saw none of that as her cold brown eyes stared back at his. It was like she was a completely different person.

"What happened is irreverent." Lucy said coldly. "I'm here for the dagger in this nobleman's possession."

"I- I can't let you do that." Natsu cursed himself for being unable to maintain his composure.

"Then we must fight." The blonde said as she started to walked towards him, her magical energy rising.

"I'm not going to fight you, Lucy." The dragon slayer said, feeling a slight tug on his chest as she approached.

"You better." The brown-eyed woman gave him a slight glare. "Otherwise the chances of you leaving here on your own feet will be greatly reduced."

* * *

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as he through the weapon at Rolf after dodging a couple of the blond's daggers. The lightly armored man was just as fast to jump out of the way of the ice mage's attack.

"Mystic Daggers!" Rolf threw more daggers at him in a spread-out path.

Gray quickly made a shield to block the incoming attack. When he dropped it, the dark blue-eyed man saw the blond charging towards him. The ice mage could see the ethernano beginning to form in Rolf's hand.

"Mystic…!"

"Ice Make…!"

"Sword!" They yelled at the same time. There attacks slamming into one another sending out a wave of energy that pushed them away from another. They quickly lashed at each other again. This time however Rolf had changed his position. Gray barely had time to react as the blond's sword slid past his own. The ice mage quickly moved out of the way just in time to only have his arm nicked giving him a small cut.

A flash of a memory passed through Gray's mind. The day Rolf had attacked two years ago. His attacks then had left no visible injuries on Natsu. Nor Lucy despite it having an affect her. He still clearly remembered the transparent dagger sticking in Lucy chest. So why was Rolf's attacks different now? They looked more solid and were leaving marks. The ice mage would have to ask later. Right now, the memory pissed him off.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He yelled as he ran towards the blond. Rolf didn't seem to have as fast of reflexes. Gray's attack slammed into the man's chest sending him flying down the hallway before colliding with a wall.

"Damn!" Rolf coughed. "I'm out of shape."

"Ice Make: Prison!" An ice cage formed around the blond and Gray could help but smile at the look of surprise coming from the man's face.

"What the hell?" Rolf yelled. "Let me out of here!"

"Alright, you bastard," Gray growled, ignoring the blond's plea, "I've got some questions. What the hell is with your magic?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Two years ago, you attacked Natsu." The ice mage stated. "He said you attacks had no effect on him. But it had an adverse effect on Lucy."

"I told you, the girl wasn't my target." Rolf stated with a hint of annoyance. "Dragneel was. And I don't know why it affected her and not him. So, don't ask."

"So why did your attack leave a wound on me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill Dragneel. So, I was holding back then." Rolf then smiled before throwing his arms outward. "Mystic Sphere!"

Suddenly the ice prison shattered as a sphere made of ethernano extended out from the blond forcing Gray back. It didn't seem Rolf was willing to let him get far as the blond charged at the ice mage.

"I don't need to hold back against you. And I won't go down so easily this time."

* * *

The two warriors had clashed with each other's swords before they pushed away from one another. The fight had been rather tame. Neither of them making a major move against the other. Erza had been attempting to find some kind of opening in Ronin's defense but had been unable to do so. Luckily it seemed that he had at to find one in hers either.

"You meet up to my expectations, Scarlet." Ronin stated. "Heartfilia was right about you. You're worthy of your S-Class rank."

"Wait." Erza said in shock. "Lucy is involved in this?"

"She is part of our organization, yes." The man said calmly.

"Why?" The scarlet haired demanded as she tightened her grip on her sword. "How? She died right in front of me."

"I do not know the full details of the circumstances of her acquisition." The man got into a stance indicating that he was ready to continue the fight. "I'm not at liberty to tell you what I do know. Shall we continue."

"Yes." Erza said while trying to keep her anger in check. The man knew something about what happened to her friend. She was tempted to change into one of her more powerful armors and beat it out of the man but he had yet to reveal any of his magic. Regardless of what Ronin might know about her Erza couldn't reveal any of her cards until he revealed some of his.

In a split second two charged at one another clashing blades once again. This time their strikes had more power to them. Erza could tell Ronin was a master swordsman, matching her own skills. It would just make it harder for her to get answers out of him. She was determined but with each clash she seemed no closer to gaining an advantage over him.

* * *

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled as she flung arms forward unleashing a blast of wind towards the dark-haired woman.

"Raging Whirlwind!" The woman fired off her own blast.

The two attacks met halfway causing a cyclone to form causing anything that wasn't nailed to the floor to be ripped across the hall. Including Wendy and the woman. The young girl hit the wall behind her before falling to the ground. The blue-haired girl picked herself off the floor. She looked at her opponent to see the older woman still standing. A smile still on her face. Wendy swore that the strange chill she felt had increased.

"So, the little dragon has some bite after all." The dark-haired woman said as she raised her hand and a dark purple flame formed. "This might be more fun than I thought."

"Dread Flames." The woman threw the fire ball at Wendy. The bluenette quickly got out of the way expecting to at least feel the heat of the attack but instead she felt the same strange cold sensation. But she couldn't worry about that now.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled as she sent a whirlwind that slammed into the woman sending her crashing into the opposing wall.

"You're going to pay for that one." The older woman groaned as she pulled herself out of the wall. Then she charged at the young girl. "Claw of Sorrow."

"White Moon!"

Wendy watched as the dark-haired woman was sent flying back towards the wall, this time crashing through it into the room on the other side. A long white-haired woman now standing in her place.

"Apparently she forgot that she had two opponents." Carla stated. She turned around smiling confidently at Wendy. "Come, child. We must make sure she is down."

"Right." The young girl nodded before heading for the new opening. The blue-haired girl cautiously entered the room to see the woman nowhere. "Careful, Carla. She is hiding somewhere."

The two looked around the room but saw no sign of the dark-haired woman. Wendy saw no sign that she had left. The door and windows were securely shut. So, where did the older woman go.

"Shock of Agony!"

Wendy only had time to look up to see the dark-haired woman hanging from the ceiling. Her hand outstretched as red lighting came down on Carla. The exceed let out a deafening scream before reverting back to her cat form and crashing to the floor.

"Carla!" Wendy ran towards her friend only for the woman drop down in front of her.

"There's still a fight going on, child." The dark-haired woman's palm slammed into Wendy's forehead and gripped tightly. "Despair."

Wendy felt her whole body go ice cold before her world went dark. She felt herself falling through a whirlwind. The sky dragon slayer tired to gain some kind of control but she just kept tumbling in the air. Suddenly the young girl found herself laying on solid ground. She didn't even remember hitting it.

The brown-eyed girl got up and saw that she was no longer in the mansion. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Wendy was in the empty streets of Magnolia. She couldn't help but shiver at the dull atmosphere.

"Hello." The young girl called out. There was no reply so she started to walk through the town searching for anyone. It wasn't long before she heard voices. Desperate voices.

Wendy ran to the source, turning a corner only to come to a dead stop. What she saw made her blood run cold. Kneeling on the ground were Natsu, Erza and Gray. And in Natsu's arms was a bloodied Lucy. Her head slacked to the side and her lifeless eyes looking right at Wendy. She heard her friend's desperate pleas for their comrade to wake up. The young girl ran forward, maybe she could still save her friend.

Suddenly they all disappeared, only for Natsu, Erza and Gray to reappear all around her. Lucy was gone. All three of them were glaring at her.

"Where were you?" Gray yelled.

"I-" Wendy tried to say something.

"You should have been here." Erza glared at her.

"I was trying-"

"You could have saved her." Natsu growled with anger.

Wendy felt tears welling up in eyes. The guilt she felt for not arriving in time to heal Lucy breaking out of her. The three kept shouting out accusations. Each one breaking her further. Wendy fell to her knees clutching her head and started begging for it all to stop. When the voices stopped the blue-haired girl looked up to see that they had disappeared again.

"Why?" A voice behind her asked.

She whipped around to see Lucy, covered in blood, staring at her coldly.

"Why didn't you save me?" The blonde demanded.

"Lucy, I woul-" Wendy tired to say. "I should have-"

"You do not deserve that emblem." Lucy stated coldly.

The young girl felt a burning sensation coming from her on her right shoulder. Wendy looked and was shocked to see her blue Fairy Tail emblem disappearing.

"You don't belong here."

Magnolia began to disintegrate around her.

"You deserve to be alone." Lucy said as she began to fade away.

"No, wait!" Wendy cried as she ran towards her friend. It was to late. Lucy disappeared. The young girl tripped over feet trying to stop her momentum. Falling face first into the ground.

"Please," she whimpered, "come back."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

Natsu's feet dug into the ground as he slid back after blocking another punch from Lucy. The power behind her attacks had taken him by surprise. His arms were starting to feel numb from the blows. It was almost like she was wearing her Taurus Star Dress. The blonde stood there with the same cold look she had when she arrived.

"Fight me, Natsu." She stated coldly.

"Lucy, snap out of it!" He pleaded.

"We're your friends remember." Happy cried.

She ignored their pleas as she charged towards them. Natsu quickly jumped out as Lucy tired to hit him with a forward kick. Her foot collided into the ground picking up a large amount of dirt.

"You can't run forever, Natsu." The blonde said.

"I can't fight you, Lucy." The dragon slayer said. "I could never hurt you."

"Then you'll die." She kicked the bottom of a statue that had been standing in the courtyard breaking it from its base. Using the power she had demonstrated during her assault on Fairy Tail the statue levitated into the air before it came flying at Natsu. Happy grabbed the back of his shirt and quickly lifted up into the sky just in time to avoid the attack as the statue slammed into the ground where he had been standing.

"What are we going to do, Natsu?" Happy asked with a shaky voice.

"We need to get through to her somehow." He answered. "No matter what."

His thoughts briefly going to the conversation he had with Gajeel earlier that day.

" _So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_ Natsu had asked once the others had left the room.

Gajeel had been silent for a moment before answering.

" _It's about Lucy."_

The pink-haired man couldn't keep himself from flinching at the mention of his friend.

" _I'll get her back."_ Was the first thing that had come out of his mouth. However, the iron dragon slayer just gave him a stern look.

" _I don't think it's going to be that simple, Salamander."_ He had stated firmly. _"There is something very off about her. More than her just attacking us."_

" _It doesn't matter." Natsu had said determinedly. "I'll get her back."_

" _Just shut up and listen."_ Gajeel growled. _"When I first caught her sent I didn't know what it was. It had smelled familiar but different. I followed her through town and she led be out to a hill. That's when I confronted her and she revealed herself."_

The iron dragon slayer had taken a deep breath before he continued.

" _Lucy attacked me with power I never seen her use before. I held back not knowing what to do or what was going on. But during that whole time her eyes remained cold. There was no hint of her hesitating, holding back or even remorse. It was like she was a completely different person."_

" _What are you trying tell me?"_ Natsu had asked.

" _What I'm saying is don't hold back if you go up against her. Our Lucy may not even be there anymore."_

" _I refuse to believe that."_ Natsu had said before turning to leave.

" _Natsu."_ Gajeel had tried to call him back.

" _I won't give up on her."_

_I have to get through to her._ Natsu held on to that believe. "Put me down, Happy."

The exceed complied setting down in front of Lucy who continued to stare at him with cold eyes.

"I refuse to fight you, Lucy." He stated firmly. "I know the real you is in there somewhere. The one who told me that day… that day you left us, what Fairy Tail meant to her. What her friends meant to her. You can't stand there and tell me now that all of that meant nothing."

"No." The blonde said quietly, her eyes downcast. "Every word said that day was true. So was what was going to be said."

Natsu felt a small tug at his heart as a small smile formed on his face. She was there.

"However," Lucy was suddenly in front of him, her hand pressed up against his chest, "that Lucy is dead."

The dragon slayer felt a wave pass through his body. He felt several of his ribs breaking as his feet lifted off the ground. Natsu watched as the blonde grew distant before he slammed through a wall of the mansion landing in one of the rooms.

"Natsu!" He heard Happy cry before there was a yelp of pain from the exceed.

He tried to get up but found it difficult with the pain coming from his chest. Eventually consciousness slipped away from him. Natsu would regain consciousness several times only to loss it again. In that time, he could see the ground beneath him moving. Eventually he was fully wakened from immense pain in his chest. He opened his eyes only to see the ground.

"Hand over the dagger." He heard Lucy's cold voice.

"No." A trembling voice replied.

Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing over him before turning to the other voice to see Powell clutching the box that held the dagger. He tried to find Happy but the exceed was nowhere in sight.

"Are you truly willing to die over something you can't keep from us?" The blonde's cold voice asked.

"Now where would be the fun if he just handed it over." A new voice said from behind them before being accompanied by a couple of thuds.

The dragon slayer turned to a dark-haired woman standing at the entrance of the room, but really got his attention was what laid on the ground in front of her. There was Carla who looked to be in a terrible state and Wendy, who was curled up into a ball trembling and whimpering.

"What did you do to them?" Natsu growled as he tried to get up but Lucy's foot landed on his back keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Do not make me-" The blonde began to say only to be interrupted when something came crashing through a wall and the temperature in room began to drop.

"God damnit!" The new arrival yelled. To Natsu shock it was Rolf Gutermuth groveling on the ground. The dragon slayer couldn't stop the thoughts coming into head. One being a desire to charge and beat the crap out of him.

"What the hell!" He heard Gray's voice. The ice mage was standing with a shocked look at the new entrance to the room staring in Natsu's direction or more precisely, looking at Lucy.

The chaos didn't end there. Two figures came crashing through one of the windows. One was Erza the other being an unknown man. The two quickly put distance between themselves seemingly upon realizing that the and entered into a standoff.

"Lucy?" Erza had the same look of shock on her face that Gray did.

"Alright, things are getting a little too hectic now." The dark-haired woman said with a hint of annoyance. "Hand the dagger over or the little girl dies."

She nudged Wendy with her foot only for the blue-haired girl to curl up further into a ball. Natsu wanted to lunge at the woman but Lucy was still keeping him pinned.

Gray and Erza looked at each other for a moment before bowing their heads.

"Lord Powell," Erza said quietly, "please give them the dagger."

Seemingly understanding the situation, the elder man didn't hesitate. He placed the box on the ground before sliding across the ground. Lucy took her foot off of Natsu before walking over to the container and opening and pulling out the dagger. She seemed to examine the blade before putting it in a pouch she was wearing.

"We're done here." The man who had entered with Erza walked over to Rolf and slinging the blond's arm over his should and picked the lightly armored man off the ground. He walked over and joined the woman before pulling out a lacrima that seemed to have a gassy substance in it from his pouch. It glowed for a moment and Natsu heard something behind him.

He saw a large dark blue gassy cloud. The dark-haired woman backed into it with a cocky smile. The two men were next. Lucy was just about to follow but Natsu quickly grabbed her foot.

"Lucy, wait." He pleaded. She looked down at him. "This isn't you. Don't do this."

"I told you," she said before yanking free from his grip, "the Lucy you knew is dead."

After that she walked into the cloud before it collapsed in on itself and vanished. Gray quickly ran to his side while Erza went to Wendy and Carla's. The ice mage was trying to get him to say something but Natsu couldn't take his eyes off where Lucy had disappeared. Finally, unable to keep up with anything anymore, he gave up on trying to stay awake.


	5. Whose to Blame?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a intermission chapter which is why it's shorter then the other ones. Hope you enjoy.

Sado was in his office going over his files when he felt it. The dark cold deathly presence that had arrived in the room. His back had been to the door so the green-haired man hadn't notice them enter. His body stiffened as he felt the person's eyes burrowing into him. Swallowing the saliva that had built up in his mouth Sado steadied himself as he turned to face Heartfilia.

" _Finis._ " he greeted the woman, hoping his voice was steady. "I trust the mission went well."

"Yes." She stated as she placed a golden dagger onto his desk. "There were complications however."

For a moment his anxiety was forgotten and he ignored the woman for a minute. Sado picked up the dagger and examined it, a jolt of joy passing through him when he grabbed it. It was just as the documents described it. The golden sheath. The jewels. And of course, the flower that was stamped into it. He finally had it in his possession. It would be accentual to his rightful ascension.

"What sort of complications?" Sado finally asked, putting the dagger down. To his own amusement we knew what Heartfilia was talking about but the cold glare from her cut his humor short. He found himself trying not to let his anxiety show on his face.

"Fairy Tail wizards were there and _Mystiker_ was injured in the fight with them." The blonde stated, she paused for a moment before continuing. "You knew they would be there."

"I may have… influenced the nobleman to call upon your former guild to protect this dagger from any thieves." The green-haired man stated as calmly has he could.

"Was this part of you desire for a challenge," Heartfilia asked, her dark aura began to fill the room even more as she stared at him sternly, "or some kind of test for me?"

"A little bit of both." He said, albeit hesitantly.

"I thought it was made clear that my ties with them had been severed." The brown-eyed woman glared at him. "Should I remind you why?"

"Do I need to remind you of your situation." Sado fired back.

Suddenly the black mark on the woman's chest began to glow red. Heartfilia's face began to contort as her dark aura began to diminish. Once it had dropped to where it had been before, Sado let up and the mark returned to its original color.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave." Before even waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The door almost slamming shut behind her.

 _King_ laid back into his chair letting out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Feeling something on his forehead the green-haired man raised his hand to wipe it away. He looked at his hand and saw the precipitation.

 _Damn._ Sado thought as he looked at his sweat. He hated being alone with that woman. Despite the precautions he had taken the blonde still struck some fear in him. The green-haired man's plans required her. He had to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

"I am sorry for our failure." Erza bowed to Lord Powell.

Daylight had broken the horizon and it was time for the Fairy Tail wizards to leave after their brief reprieve from the previous night's battle. They had to return to the guild. Through Grey and herself had received very little injuries the same couldn't be said for their companions. Carla and Happy's injuries were relatively minor but could still use treatment. Natsu had broken rips. Then there was Wendy. Erza didn't know what had happened but the young girl was in a catatonic state. Leaving her healing magic useless.

"It's alright Miss Scarlet." Powell said reassuringly. "The dagger wasn't worth you companion's life."

"I thank you for that." The red-haired woman said, glad that the man had been willing to part with his family's prized procession for Wendy's sake.

"May… I ask you something, Miss Scarlet?" He said with a hint of hesitation. She nodded her head to let him continue. "That… woman. You called her Lucy. I assume you know her."

"Yes." She said after a moment's hesitation. "Its… complicated."

The sight of Lucy standing over Natsu with her foot pinned to his back was still ingrained into Erza's mind. The scarlet-haired woman remembered the cold indifference in the blonde's eyes. Like she had no regard for any of them. Erza couldn't forget her last words. Her cold dismissal of Natsu as she declared that their Lucy was dead.

She just didn't understand. Why was Lucy doing any of this? Why did she attack the guild? What was she doing with those people? Something suddenly occurred to Erza. Lucy showing up both times. The attack on the guild had been shocking. But showing up with the group of thieves on the job they had taken. With Rolf, the man that had "killed" her, being with them. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Lord Powell," her suspicion was nagging her, "if I may ask, why did you ask for our guild's assistance?"

"Well I…" the nobleman began to say but stopped. 'I…'

His face began to distort. As if he was trying to concentrate hard on something. To Erza it looked like it was hurting the Lord to try an come up with an answer to her inquiry.

"I… don't know." He finally answered, seemingly perplexed.

Puzzled by his answer, Erza tried to think of why Powell wouldn't know his reasons for contacting her guild. The circumstances were beginning to become to complex for it all to be coincidental. What could have caused this recent one. Erza then thought of what had caused the nobleman to reach out for help in the first place.

"Lord Powell, could I have a look at those letters you got from the attacks on your servants?" She asked him.

"Um… sure." The man stated before heading into his manor. He soon returned with a handful of papers in hand.

Powell handed them over to the scarlet-haired woman and she examined them. At first glance Erza did see anything off about the letters. Other then the blatant taunting about stealing the dagger. But then she felt some kind of pull coming from the words. Like they were urging her to do something. She just couldn't tell what. Erza quickly folded them up breaking the connection.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take these with me to have them examined." The requip mage said to the nobleman.

"Uh… may I ask why?" Powell asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I believe there might be a spell on these letters." She informed him.

"A spell?" The nobleman asked, sounding dumbfounded. "Are you saying I was influenced in some way?"

"I believe so." Erza stated. "There is too much going on for it all to be coincidental."

"Take them then."

"Thank you, Lord Powell." The young woman said as she bowed. "We will take our leave then."

Erza walked over to her friends and grimaced at their state. Gray was spotting a few bandages over his cuts. Happy and Carla had a few as well. Natsu had a look of discomfort with his hand pressed against his chest. As for Wendy. She was just staring blankly at her feet. Erza's approach was enough of an indication to the others that they were leaving. Gray helped Natsu to his feet, the fire dragon slayer letting out a groan from the movement. The two rivals walked off, Happy quickly joining them. Wendy however gave no indication that she noticed them leave.

"Wendy." Erza placed her hand gently on the young girl's shoulder. "It's time to go."

The blue-haired girl still gave no sign that she was ever aware of what was going on.

"Wendy." Carla said softly after she flew up to the girl's other shoulder and gave her a slight tug.

This seemed enough to get the girl to move however her eyes were still blank. Erza kept her hand on Wendy's should to help guide the girl back to the train station. The train ride back to Magnolia was painfully quiet. Much more for Natsu who had to deal with his motion sickness on top of his broken ribs. Wendy was to catatonic to even notice her motions sickness. Once they returned to the guild Natsu, Wendy and their exceed partners were dropped off at the infirmary, while Erza and Gray reported to Master Laxus.

"Lucy was there?" He asked, sounding a little shocked at the news.

"Yes." Erza solemnly confirmed.

"And Rolf Gutermuth was present as well?" Laxus turned to Gray.

"Yeah." The ice mage stated. "I had some questions for that bastard."

"And?" The Master motioned for him to continue.

"By what he was saying…," Gray seemed hesitant to continue by did so any ways. "It was Natsu he was targeting two years ago. Meaning that it was him, not Lucy, that we would be up against."

"What could that even mean?" Laxus said as he rubbed his temple. "Not to mention both her and Gutermuth presence on this mission is to much of a coincidence."

"I believe these had something to do with." Erza lifted up the letters. "With your permission I would like to have Levy or Freed look at them."

Laxus gave her a node in approval and she went looking for one of the two mages. Luckily for her she didn't have go far. Both of them were present in the guildhall, with Levy holding Ryu.

"Levy, Freed." Erza called to them. Although she took a moment to see the bags under Levy's eyes. The scarlet-haired knew that the script mage hadn't been sleeping well since the attack. Which would make the recent news even harder on the blue-haired woman. "I have something I need you to look at."

"What is it?" Freed asked.

"I think there is a spell on these letters." Erza stated, handing them over to the green-haired man.

"What kind of spell?" Levy asked as she walked over to them.

"One that can influence someone." The requip mage stated.

Levy handed over Ryu to Erza and joined Freed in examining the letters. The little blue-haired boy looked at her with curiosity in his red eyes. Erza looked back at him to see the innocence in his face. Ryu probably didn't understand anything that was going on being as young as he was.

"Scary Erza." The boy said with a smile.

"Ryu." Levy scolded her child. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call her that?"

But the offended mage couldn't help but smile back at the boy. What Erza wouldn't give to have had such a carefree childhood? It would free her of the pain she felt now.

* * *

Porlyusica came to the guild when one of it's wizards came with news of injuries and that Wendy was incapable of healing them. The elderly woman had taken that to mean the young girl was among the injured. She had gathered her things and without a word to anyone headed for the infirmary. Porlyusica was surprised to see that Wendy was more or less unharmed. However, she did notice the young girl staring blankly at the floor. The elder woman wanted to check on her right then and there but the other occupants in the room required her attention first.

The two exceeds were fine and just needed a change in bandages. Natsu on the other hand seemed to be grimacing in pain whenever he moved. Porlyusica ordered him to lay down so she could look him over. Looking him over she found he had several cracked ribs. Luckily none of them had been shattered. So, there wasn't much he could do for him other then give him some pain medication. Finally, the elderly woman got to Wendy.

The young girl was still staring at the same spot on the floor she had been when Porlyusica entered. There was a small bruise on Wendy's forehead but other then that there wasn't a mark on her. That didn't stop the older woman from worrying about her.

"Wendy?" Porlyusica said gently as she placed her hands on the tense girl's shoulders.

The bluenette jerked her head up in response to her touch. The red-eyed woman could see fear and guilt in the girl's tense face.

"Por- Porlyusica?" Wendy stuttered before tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong child?" The pink-haired woman asked calming.

"It's all my fault." The young girl cried.

Porlyusica could only watch as Wendy fell apart in front of her. The older healer didn't know anything about the mission the group had gone on but she couldn't imagine that the child in front of her had done anything to lead to her friends being injured.

"Lucy," Wendy blubbered, "she was there. Fighting us. And it's all my fault."

The pink-haired woman wanted to slap the girl right then and there. She was aware of the young girl's guilt over not being able to arrive in time to save Lucy. It didn't seem to matter how many times she was told that there had been nothing she could have done, Wendy just kept the guilt. Although she had seemed to be getting better as time went on. What kept Porlyusica from smacking some sense into the girl was how the blue-haired girl was trembling.

"Wendy, what happened?" She asked the girl.

The young girl just shook her head in response. Tears still streaming down her eyes. Before the pink-haired woman could say anything to calm the child down a crashing sound from the other side of the room drew everyone's attention. Porlyusica's eyes landed on a destroyed bedside table with an angry fire dragon slayer standing over it.

"It's not your fault, Wendy." Natsu said quietly, his fist shacking. "It's mine."

The older healer was perplexed by his statement. Not once did she ever hear of the boy blaming himself for what had happened to Lucy.

"The day they took her from us," he growled, "they were after me. I was their target. Instead they got Lucy."

Porlyusica looked back and forth between the two dragon slayers. Both shacking with guilt over their believed failures. Their exceed partners looking at them with sympathy. The elder woman however could only growl in annoyance.

"You stupid humans." She stated flatly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Always taking blame for things that are beyond your control. Neither of you could have known how things would occur. So, stop your moping. If you want to blame someone then blame those who took Lucy from us. Direct you anger towards them and bring her back."

There was a moment of silence as the dragon slayers and exceeds just stared at her with stunned looks. Then then Natsu and Wendy's eyes seemed to clear up.

"You're right." The blue-haired girl said, her fist clenching her clothing. "They took her from us and sulking around want help anything."

"Yeah." Natsu said, a new determination in his voice. The boy raised his fist into the air as it burst into flames. "We're going to beat these bastards and bring Lucy home."

Porlyusica couldn't help but smile. The tense atmosphere that had been in the room when she arrived had evaporated away. The elder healer could see renewed determination from the people before her. She would expect nothing less from Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

"We got it!" Levy cried out.

Erza immediately got up from were she had been sitting while playing with Ryu and walked over to were Levy and Freed had been working.

"What did you find out?" She asked as she handed Ryu over to his mother.

"Your hypothesis was right, Erza." Freed stated. "There is indeed a spell on these notes. One that was meant to influence the receiver of them to call upon our guild for help. There is script magic hidden beneath the normal words."

"But who would want to do that?" Levy asked.

"Someone is trying to set us up for something." Erza turned to see Gray walking towards them. "First Lucy attacks the guild then shows up with a group of thieves while we're on a mission. Whoever these people are they want us for something. And it seems Lucy is at the heart of it."

"We may have a problem then." Master Laxus joined the meeting, looking rather anxious. "Shortly after you left for your mission we received a request from a museum that had gotten a threat over one of their artifacts."

"Who took on the request?" Erza asked.

"The Strauss and Juvia."

"Where is the museum?" Gray asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Rosemallows." The moment Laxus said that Gray bolted for the door. His attentions clear Erza quickly followed after him. Neither stopping to tell anyone what they were doing. Erza just hoped that Lucy wouldn't be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Grey and Erza when they catch up with the Strauss siblings and Juvia?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter but there is more to come. Lets just say its going to be a bumpy ride. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
